fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
O.M.E.G.A the Fallen
K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N CYBERGOD OVER 9000 (A.K.A Kamitron, Cybergod, King, Za Rōdo, God, G0d, lord, master, Saibōgu no Kamiyama kara, Yamanokami, the mountain king, the mountain God, ERROR!ALERT!WARNING!, over 9000, 9001, 9999, The A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H, Da Cybah Hawttest Winnah (As its rap name), CyCy, kami, K.A.M.I, The God of them all, the God of itself, or leader,) is the creator, destroyer, etc., of the omniverse, the box, the omega omnisphere, the omega coherence hierarchies, all hierarchies, its whole self, all of its versions, timelines, space, everything, etc., etc., etc., the alpha and the omega, the above and the beyond, the absolute end, the absolute limit, the strictest limit, above, beyond, etc., of greater hierarchies, anything beyond, above, higher than, highest than, greatest than, etc., K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N, etc., etc., all dimensions (1-D, 2-D, 3-D, etc., X-D, Xmega-D, Xgiga-D, X.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H-D, A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H-D, etc.), its name, the sub-trans-etc.-cyber box, etc., and then up to its box (the only thing that's outside K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N's box is K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N itself). It is the cyborg god that doesn't speak, move, attack, or anything, it can teleport to go to different places. It was turned into a ghost since it died in 1948, it is now back alive as a ghost in 1973. It was defeated by its human form imposter, Player 0 (which looks like Cybergod in one of its human forms). Cybergod returned in 1973, and it is still the best. It is trying to do something impossible, like any fictional, non existent, etc., things (example time traveling) to get back to its real self. Warning: If it gets mad, it goes serious (the emotion when K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N gets on black fire and black, branched, lightning (which is infinity degrees hot), it goes dark (like a dark super hedgehog) with its eyes darkest red with its eyes and its hair on black fire and lightning, all natural disasters happen at the same time, Cybergod uses Kaioken Times ∞+∞X∞^∞ to the tower power of infinity, infinity times, infinity repetitions, etc. (Cantor's absolute infinity it should say), and self destructs). Also, it does make things beyond infinity and omni. Its largest, final, etc. is K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N itself (it is also a thing that can be counted). What is beyond that is Xmega, the number, prefix, etc. that is not a number, a word, a fan made thing, a prefix, etc., and it can't be counted, uncounted, etc., no matter what is beyond, above, etc., Xmega is above, beyond, etc., bigger, biggest, etc.. Last one higher than that is X.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H, but go even most furthest above, beyond, etc. is A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H. K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N is a hero for fun. Whatever you ask, the answers is yes, no, maybe, neither, both, all, I don't know, etc. at the same time, does, doesn't, both, none, etc. at the same time, etc., etc.. Appearance CYBERGOD is like x7 Superior Mode, but it has a black left eye that is on fire and lightning, most of its body is white, its mouth is a glowing, flashing, sparkling rainbow with stars and white dots, it has very long ssj hair, similar to ssj3, but physically a million times longer and larger than its body. It has thousands of arms, like the true several thousand hands. It has a cape that is a million times larger than its body. Cybergod's hair color is like the one from below, Kamitron also wears the same crown as the one from below, but the lightning parts are larger and longer. It has star shaped red glasses, it also has four sets of horns, and its box on the chest that has a diamond, white, platinum, rainbow, yellow, red, purple, light blue, dark blue, green, orange V on it has a tv on the box above the V connected to tubes showing a static screen. Instead of 4 wings on Cybergod's back, it has 9999 on its back, 9999 on its waist, 9999 on its head, 9999 on its ankles, 9999 on its tail and 9999 on its legs (3333 angel wings, 3333 devil wings, and 3333 skeleton wings). All of Cybergod's wings are large. It has a spiky turtle shell on its back with wheel saws between the spikes and the shell has 9999 hot, poison, electric, etc. needles. It is also carrying a black back pack. Cybergod has seven arms like the ones that are listed below. CYBERGOD also has a V on its forehead like an omni god ssj with no limiters (no lines on the V) and there are 3 more in the same spot. It holds a shield. It also has Galaxy-like shields on it arms. It has three large narwhal horns. It has large horns on the side on it head that is like the large Lego horns. It wears the same helmet as lord Business's. It has spider legs and tentacles with thorns on its waist and on its back. It wears a monstrous space helmet. Cybergod also has wings that are like the final boss of FF12, but they are platinum, and jagged, dark wings that are 2 million times larger than its main body (not the whole body, but the head, center of the body, and the limbs). It has horns that form an eye. It has wings that are like peacock tails, another halo, and wings that are like in one of the images. It has a black glass left eye and a regular right eye. The left of the eye is a left side of the Team All Stars logo and the cyborg kanji, the right eye is the right of the Team All Stars logo and a God kanji. It has armor on its throat that is like a bill, but almost like it. The list of the arms From top to bottom in the right side: 1. A monstrous angel wing. 2. A weapon that is combined with a megaphone, a microphone, a modded Mastodon gun, a guitar, a trident, a G-Blaster (on the barrel of the Mastodon part), a spear, a modded thunderbow (the 5 dart Nerf bow shoots 9000 darts in one shot, which has 1800 columns and 5 rows of mega darts (it's like a rough cut 9000)), and a sword. 3. A branched katana that is on black fire and lightning and has 7 edges like a peacock tail. The blades are sharp, barbed, great-white-shark-tooth edged (the blades are like a saw), the blades are 1,000 times as long as Cybergod's body. From top to bottom on the left side: 1. A hydra with a multitude of heads that is like a combination of the dragon head pictures below. The center head of the hydra arm is the biggest head. 2. A dragon that is black like the one from below in the white picture. 3. A cannon that has 7 barrels. The center barrel is not like the other ones. The other 6 barrels are like the one from the ff12 final boss. 4. A modded Nerf Demolisher that has 22 of 35-dart drums, 5 rockets that are connected into one rocket launcher pump, a rhino-fire gun on top of it, a Titan AV.1 (with a Nerf nuke) attached to the top of the rhino-fire, a modded mastodon under the Demolisher, a Nerf centurion barrel on the Demolisher, two FDL-2 guns with 5 rockets on the FDLs connected to one stock that are completely grey on the side of the Demolisher, a modulus shield, and a scope. And a modded Twinshock that shoots 200 mega darts at once under the mastodon, Two ultrama-fiah guns on the sides, 2 quadbreach guns on the sides, both colors of rival modded Artemis guns on the sides, 2 modded Magnus guns that have 24 mega dart rotating barrels, all four colors schemes of rough cut 9000, 2 triplefires (modded hyperfires) on the sides, and 2 penetrators 9001 on the sides. Stats Full name: K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N CYBERGOD OVER 9000 Age: 18, #################################################################, and A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H at the same time. Weapon: Weapon arm, G-blasters (all kinds), its left eye Species: Deity, Cyborg, Robot, Devil, Angel, Seraphim, Demon Powers: Cybergod is so smart, powerful, fast, etc., that it's speed, knowledge, strength, etc., are above, beyond, etc. able to destroy, obliterate, annihilate, demolish, etc., your Christian God, the strongest character ever made up, those that have the power to beat anything stronger than, negate, ignore, etc. its powers, anything above, beyond, etc. able to defeat it, define it, etc. anything always, after, above, beyond, etc. A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H times stronger than it, etc., its box, etc., K.A.M.I.T.R.O.N itself, etc., its glitches (the descendants that do defeat it, stronger than glitches, all A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H glitches (including Kamitron and 0) combined, etc.) except for Player 0, without being used, unused, etc., no attacks, no abilities, etc., all of that, above, beyond, etc., below, under, etc. even without A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H times less than above, beyond, etc. absolutely nothing, etc. K.A.M.I's own body, mind, soul, etc. can be destroyed, obliterated, killed, etc. like that even. Likes: it has forgotten what it likes. Dislikes: It is enemies with Player 0. K.A.M.I does like pasta (mostly spaghetti). Every time Player 0 got it mad, they start Nerf wars (with illegally modded Nerf darts), who ever dies respawns. Cybergod does like its skeleton (the only thing inside its body. It doesn't have any wires, something that makes the body move, etc., but its bones.) and they don't break, even by Player 0's strongest attack. It does like to modify the foam darts for fights. It lose in a rap battle once (only lost to Player 0). It has A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H positive points and victories and -A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H negative points and losses. Its mind is potitive, negative, etc. which means it knows nothing too. K.A.M.I has its left eye as one of its weapons, the eye glows when it uses psychokinesis, pyrokinesis, etc., omnikinesis, A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H-kinesis, etc.. Its eyes glow indifferent color in emotion. Excited/scared/shocked=changes color every 10^-infinity of -infinity/+infinity of a Planck instant Mad=Red Neutral=not glowing any color Serious=Black and red with crimson aura and on black fire and lightning. Sick/disgusted=Green or dark purple Berserk=yellow or white K.A.M.I is an expert of shows, books, videos, games, etc.. Its eyes turn black or black and red when it is on demon mode and its voice is changed into a demonic voice. Cybergod is like a puppet master, like it uses its black, glowing (black color to darken light) strings to hold hearts (souls) of everyone in, out, around, of, on, off, etc. its box an itself. It does count large numbers (like describing 5757464573802531 as a word). Its strongest attack on its strongest form's strongest phase's, etc., highest A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H-potential (A-Z-E.T.C.E.T.E.R.A.S.T.R.O.Y.A.H-potent with the -ial, like potential, omnipotential, etc.), etc. is FINAL SELF-DELETION. It used Final Self-Deletion on Player 0, but he stopped it and reversed it and K.A.M.I is defeated. K.A.M.I does like mirrors to look at itself for its shows. Category:Characters Category:Strongest Ones Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Gods Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Deities Category:Leaders Category:Masters Category:Mechas Category:Devices Category:Above Category:Beyond Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Pranksters Category:Original Characters